Why not one direction or something?
by Auslly4eva-T.M31
Summary: When ally's AUNTY wants her to take her daunter to the very person she hates concert and ally has no way around it!.. better summary in the story


**Hello this is my first fanfic so to easy on me but if you think I need improvements pm me!**

**so this story is about austin and ally, ally hate austin the singer, dancer, and actor he is a player and Americas bad boy, she is Miami high bad girl, austin is on touring the world at the moment while she's at school focussing on her exams what are the chances of them ever meeting?...**

Prologue

**(Ally's pov**)

"Beep beep beep, He said he came from Jamaica

He owned a couple acres

A couple fake visas cause he never got his papers

Gave up on love, fucking with them heart breakers

But he was gettin' money with the movers and the shakers"

I woke up to the sound of Nicky, (I just love her) I looked at the time 6:30am I have an hour to get ready, I got out of my king size bed and headed into my on suite bathroom when I get in my bathroom I look at my reflection in the mirror and I can see small bags forming under my eyes, I have been keeping self up all night for the last 2 weeks because I had soo much homework I had to do for my mid year exams after looking at my self for about 5 minuets I turned on the shower and took off my clothes, I checked the temperature of the water once it was warm I got in and It instantly relaxed my mussels...

**Hey, my name is Ally Dawson, I am a 16 teenage girl turnig 17 in 2 months on the 31 of October. I live in Miami in a manttion with 10 bedrooms with an on suite wich i have the biggest one and my mum and dad share one, there's another 10 normal bedrooms,5 big bathrooms, 3 toilets, a really big kitchen, 2 huge lounge rooms (one upstairs and one downstairs), 6 gargles two of them are filled with my two babys and the others are filled with a spare and mum and dads cares, there are 2 pools, one hot tub and a massive back yard, its only a 5 minutes walk from the beach and about 6 blocks away from the Miami mall (I work at one of dads stores thats in there). I am known as Marino highs bad girl if you try to fuck with my I will have no hesitations of hurting you. I love music, performing and dancing. If I want I will acasionaly make out with you but that depends and I never let anyone in enough for them to get to know me ever since two years ago when I changed completely, anyways not going into that...**

I got out of my shower I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around myself and grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my hair, I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom, I walked to my walk in closet to look for my out fit for the day after looking for ten minutes I finally chose an amazing outfit I got out a black crop top that said "haters love me" in purple writing that will show my off my flat stomach and belly piercing perfectly, black skinny jeans and my purple doc martins once I got my cloths and shoes on I went on to doing my hair I curled the ends of my long ombre dip died hair, I put on a dark smokey eye put on some grape lip gloss and left the rest of my face, I do not like people who cake they look fake and disgusting when i finished i grabbed my iPhone 5 and looked at the time and saw that it was 7:24am I had ten minuets to eat and go to school. Just than I heard my dad call out my name.

"Ally, breakfast is ready" My dad yelled out to me

"I be down in a minuet " I quickly got my tote bag, put my phone and keys into my two front pocket and than walked down stairs to see my dad at our table in the dinning room watching the news and eating breakfast.

He smiles at me when he sees me, I love my mum and dad they don't try to control me and what i do, even though there rich I don't take advantage of them I do hang out with them when I get time to.

Because I don't have the time to sit down and eat with him I get some toast kiss him on the check "by dad I'll see you when I get back from school love you"

"Love you too" dad says back I turn to leave but just as I'm about to leave I hear the very name on the t.v that I have grown to hate "Austin Moon", I despise The Austin Moon dancer, singer and actor, I am not to sure why I hate him so much I've never actually meet him but its just every time I see him it just makes me sick weather it was him on a magazine with some sluts he so happened to pick up from the night club ugh... it's just annoying how every girl loves him except me and my best friend Trish of course. I slowly turn around and see him there on my 70 inch tv having an interview with the Miami news reporter, I didn't even know he was here but there he was talking with that little smirk on his face that all the girls at my school drool over.

"So austin I heard about all those girls that you have been with over this tour so far, tell me are any of those lovely girls court you interest to be with them for more than one night." The news reporter ask austin

"Hahaa no not yet but those girls are differently something, but no none of them have court my eye and at the moment as I'm going on my tour around the world I don't really want to be tied down to just one, you know what I mean?"

"Yer okey hopeful when this heartthrob does get tied down that it someone from Miami"

"Yeah of course I absolutely love the girls here in my hometown"

"That's good so anyway going onto you tour now how many nights are you performing here?"

And at that moment I left the house I didn't want to know when that dick was performing here it's not like I'm going to any of them. I left the house and went into my garage and got into one of my baby's. my v8 all black with a purple skull on the hood car and drove off to school.

When I got to the school and drove in the car park fast and than pulled into my own car space at the very front of the school this is my parking space and if anyone ever tried parking here... Well just ask Cassidy Cox for what happens if you do she certainly learnt her lesson and she didn't come out in public for a month so everything could of healed before she showed her face. Cassidy Cox is Marino highs slut she has gotten with almost all of the football and basketball team she gets everyone she wants she is second hotties at the school after me and I'm not just being cocky ask anyone, it's just that I don't sleep with everyone like she dose, she bully's everyone she thinks is a threat to her she even says snide little comments to me but I just punch her out but she always come back for more I don't know what is up with her. As I get out of my car everybody's eyes turn on me so I just grab me tote bag, keys and sun glasses and put them on and walk into school with my very own smirk...

**(Austin pov)**

"Get the fuck up austin NOW"

"Shut up I'm tired, I had a long night last night"

"Ohh yes, I know you had a long night now get up"

"Ugh fine" I got up off of the couch in my hotel room in LA and I was looking around for my shirt "what do you want now Noah?" I found my shirt, I put it on and turned to look at him

"Austin it's all on the news again of what you were up to last night" he gave me this very disappointed look

"I know but I can't help it if every girl want some of this" as I said it I motioned my fingers up and down my body

"No austin this needs to stop! If you not going to stop it soon Starr said he is going to sign you off of you contract, and I am trying my hardest for you here I love working with you I do but you have changed over this last year what happened?"

"Um first I have herd this before I know I need to stop but I can't help that all these hot girls want me and who am I to deny them that, and two Starr is never going to let me go he is just saying that to scare me back to who I was, I am his biggest selling star, there is no way he is go to fire me, and three were not going into what happened a year ago ok" I finished and went into the kitchen to make myself a coffee

"Ok I get the hole heartthrob every girls wants you thing but this time Starr is serious he is already scouting for new performers so if I were you I would be more careful what I do"

"Ok, ok, I get it you can stop with the hole fatherly talk I get it but you are my manager and not my dad so just stop babying me I'm 18 next month and 19 next year"

"Will since I'm not babying you I will get back to doing my job"

"Good, thanks now what do I have today"

"Well you need to have everything packed because in two hours you need to go to Miami so go and get ready because your also going to be on the Miami news"

After I finished my coffee I went in for a shower, as I was in the shower I wash my hair and soaped myself i started to hum to a song, I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel dried myself off than wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of my bathroom to my half packed suet case, I grabbed out my black slightly ripped jeans, white tank top, my leather jacket and I put on my purple high tops, my guitar pic necklace. After I got dressed I packed up all my stuff into my suet cases ready for when Noah comes and gets me to go down to my limo.

"Started from the bottom now were here" my ringtone for noah started playing I grabbed it from my pocket

"Hello"

"Hey austin your limo is here come down so we can go to the airport to catch your flight"

"Ok, but why aren't we going in my tour bus."

"We're not going on the bus because we're late and we need to be at Miami in an hour so the bus will meet us there later today"

"Ohh I'll see you soon" I grabbed my bags and left the room and went to the elevator and I had to go all the down to the ground level because I was in the pent house room. I got down stairs and saw Noah standing there next to my limo with the door open for me I put my bags in the trunk and then got into the back of the limo Noah came in after me

"Ok good lets get going Pule" Noah said to my driver, and we headed strait to the airport where my privet jet was. It was silent on the drive there me and noah would usually talk when we were on the way to somewhere. When we got there my jet was all ready and the pilot was there waiting for us to get on to the plane. once I was on the plane I sat down and got comfy for the 45min plane trip to Miami.

**What's up my name is Austin Moon but of course you already new that... I am THE Austin Moon the singer, dancer and actor, I am the heartthrob of the world, America's bad boy I am the worlds hottest 17 year old teenager it even says so on magazines I will only sleep with you if your hot and put out and I don't get into relationships I don't see the point of being tied down to just one lady when there are so many out there. I work for Starr records and At the moment I've been touring the world, I've been on the road for 4 months already, I have another 6 months left, I turn 18 in two weeks I can't wait I am totally have a massive party. I am from Miami so I'm excited to go there on tour it sucks how I'm only there for five days and two of those days well be spent getting ready for my concerts but the other three well be an interview and than I can hang out with my best friend Dez , he's been my best friend since I can ever remember although he'll most likely be at school so I'll go and visit my dad and mum, they still live in Miami and I haven't seen them since this tour started, but I'm not to sure if i'll go and see them.**

"Mr Moon, excuse me Mr Moon we have landed" the air hostest woke me up form my sleep

"Ugh thank you" I rubbed my eyes and looked up at her (she to looked like a year older then me) see her still looking at me "umm would you like something"

"Ugh no I was just going to say that I absolutely love you, can I please get a photo with you?"

"Sure anything for a sexy girl like you" I showed her my million dollar smile, she just giggled. I pulled her down on my lap and she grabbed out her phone and took a photo but not before I turn her head and kiss her just as the flash goes off.

**The end of this chapter hope you liked it review and tell me what you thought tell me thing I should make better or if you have any ideas love to hear from you sorry if it was to long luv you**


End file.
